


What exactly does "going out with " mean?

by Jennbrenn



Category: IT (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennbrenn/pseuds/Jennbrenn
Summary: First date = knowing for sure you're gay.





	What exactly does "going out with " mean?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I do this all with one finger typing on my phone...too lazy to finish but don't want to lose the draft. One of these days I'm gonna get back to this and their amazing coming out story

. Richie had TOLD him a double date was a bad idea. He TOLD him it'd be like having 2 third wheels. Eddie told him that made no fuckin sense. Richie also pleaded the case that Eddie and Jenn would screw up his "mojo"..."you know it Eds...I got game but I gotta have space to make my move". Eddie didn't give a shit about what base Richie thought he could get to, he just needed to not be alone on a date. Fuck fuck dammit fuck. Oh come on Eds, this is the perfect ending to this shitbag of a night. They loped up onto Richie's porch and stumbled in the front door. "Hair dryer!" Richie exclaims as they kick off wet shoes and socks. They race upstairs to the bathroom.. Here, gimme your clothes. I' ll put them in the dryer and they'll be all toasty warm. Eddie gets the hairdryer out as Richie makes his way back downstairs in just his underwear. He hears the dryer door slam and then Richie is at his side in the miror, sharing the hot wind from the hairdryer.  
Well, that was horrible  
I don't know I almost got laid! Richie grins  
Eddie shoves him by the shoulder...you weren't even close! And that kiss looked pretty gross...I don't think you even really enjoyed it  
Yeah it really wasn't my thing. I'm clearly way too hot for her  
Eddie smirks at him, giving an eyeroll..  
yeah that's the situation.  
Okay so let's summarize here l...  
Sarah didn't like me eating her french fries.  
And yet she wanted to stick her tongue down my throat at the end of the night.  
Jen Cleary thought you were cute and you just strung her along all night long  
Not fair I did not string her along... I was pretty clear without being rude  
Yeah you were clear all right  
The movie kind of sucked too  
I wouldn't know Jim kept trying to hold my hand makeup trying to find a way to eat popcorn. I got a stomach ache from constantly eating so that she'd take the hint.  
Richie dot-dot. I don't want to go out with girls. I want to go out with boys.  
Richard turns his head not quite looking at him. He knows Eddie is about to share something with him.  
Richie I like boys. I'm just not interested in girls. I don't feel about girls the way I'm supposed to.  
I know.  
That makes me really weird doesn't it?  
No more weird than you ever were  
God...asshat. thanks  
I mean The Germ thing is weird. Liking boys isn't weird.


End file.
